Normal For Us
by The Dude Man Person Guy
Summary: SYOC! Cat, Jade, Tori, and even Trina got married with their high school loves and had children. Their lives are crazy and hectic, but it's normal for them. Main contest closed.
1. Form

This isn't my first story, but it is on FanFiction. I've been watching Victorious for a couple years now, and I wanna write an OC contest for their kids. So, here we go. Oh, and I'm going for the main couples. I honestly hate Trina, but I shall include her anyway. Bite me.

Cat and Robbie's kids

Boy (Age 13-16)

Girl (Age 8-10)

Girl (Age 5-7)

Girl (Age 3-4)

Boy (1-2)

Lol, a lot of kids. Well, Cat does love children..

Jade and Beck's kids

Twin boy and girl (ages 14-15)

Girl (age 4-6)

The youngest girl was a bit of an accident, which is why there is an age difference.

My favorite couple, Tori and Andre. Their kids

Boy (7-9)

Boy (4-5)

Girl (Newborn-1)

And, finally, Trina and Nathan Powell

Girl (15-17)

Boy (10-12)

Girl (6-8)

The boy sadly has middle-child syndrome. Oh well.

SUBMISSION FORM

**Regular Info**

Name:

Age:

Parents:

Looks (Might I remind you, the looks are the face, hair, eyes, weight, height, stuff like that. Please include it all so I don't have to hunt you down later.):

Personality:

**Daily Stuff**

Clothing:

Bedroom:

School (Does not have to be Hollywood Arts. For example, some could choose online school, or Sherwood, or Burbank. I would like a healthy mix.):

Even if you don't go to Hollywood Arts, talent?:

**Personal Stuff**

Sexual Orientation:

Favorites (Color, books, songs, artists, musicians, stuff along those lines.):

Least Favorites:

Reputation:

**Family**

Relationship with...

Parents:

Siblings:

Oliver family:

Shapiro family:

Harris family:

Powell family:

**Miscellaneous**

Allergies?:

Anything else?:

Thanks for entering!


	2. List and The Oliver's

Okay, guys, here is the OC list and first chapter! Going by the order, which is the Oliver family.

**Oliver Family**

James and India (Five Pies to the Face)

Lucinda (DeathAngel80)

**Shapiro Family (I find it funny how after Mitchell, the kids names all start with an A)**

Mitchell (dark-kisses-xo)

Aurora (Snickers-cutie)

Anna (Squishy) (A/N: Haha, is that by any chance a reference to Finding Nemo? Dory: His name shall be Squishy and Squishy shall be mine. And he shall be my Squishy.)

Alexandra (DivaDanielle1994)

Aiden (l0vetakesnoprisoners)

**Harris Family (I will describe the children later on since I created them)**

Reed (I created him)

Dante (I created him)

Benita (I created her)

**Powell Family (Same goes for Lola)**

Lily (Guest)

Nathan Jr. (monkster)

Lola (Sister created her)

**Non-Cast-Parent OC's (Still accepting some if you wish to send in)**

**Romeo Fernando Knight (Pizza Monster)**

**Chapter One: The Oliver's**

Jade's POV

"Mom!" I heard my son call out.

"What is it now, James?" I answered, rolling my eyes. I swear, James has more drama than India and Lucy ever will combined. And he is a 14 year old young man. Ugh.

"Tell Lucinda to get out of my room! I want to be alone!" he shouted.

"But James! I wanna watch a Disney movie with you!" I smirked. I find it cute how she's always bugging him to watch some silly movie from when I was a kid.

"Lucy, your brother is obviously very busy. Daddy's in the backyard, why don't you go bug- I mean talk to him?" I heard her little feet zoom downstairs and out the sliding glass door to be with her father. Then I realized that I just cleaned it and the door was closed.

"Lucy, wait, stop-" Bang. Right into the glass. I saw her fall down, almost not making a sound. _Please, Lucinda_, I thought, _don't cry out_.

Too late.

"Daddy!" she wailed. I saw Beck jump up and run into the door himself. I laughed for a bit, then went to go help my youngest daughter.

Strangely, this is actually a normal day . . . For us.

Next chapter is Shapiro!


	3. Here Come the Shappie's

**Accepted Original OC's (Always open)**

Amanda ("Panda") Dekone

**Chapter 2: Here Come the Shappies  
**

Robbie's POV

"Andrew Mitchell Shapiro, get your ukelele and shoes off the dining room table! I tell you this every night!" I call out to my oldest child. A few seconds later, I hear stomping coming down the stairs. Don't think he's throwing a fit, we raised him better than that, he just has loud feet.

"Sorry, Dad," he muttered. I patted his shoulder.

"Try not to do it again, okay?"

"I keep forgetting!" He walked back upstairs, right when Cat called everyone to the table. Ha.

"Where's my A-Game, dinner's ready!" she called upstairs to the children we have. Who's names all start with an A. Cat's idea. I'm glad Andrew decided to go by his middle name, I think I would have mixed up the names . . . not like I don't now, but you know, Mitchy is sensitive.

"Food, yay!" exclaimed my oldest daughter, Aurora. She was carrying our youngest child and son, Aiden.

"Bumpy," he squeaked.

"Aurora, careful with Aiden, 'kay? Mom's gonna kill you if something happens to him," Mitch sneered. I shot a warning glance in his direction, and he shut up, going to the table.

"S-sorry, Dad."

"Just go eat, okay? And don't kill each other!" Aurora put Alex- I mean Aiden down and they ran to the dining room.

Next came the one-year-apart twins, Anna and Aiden- I mean Alex . . . Why, Cat, why did we name all our children after the first letter of the Alphabet?!

"Hi, Daddy!" they chorused.

"Hey sweeties, dinner's ready."

"We know!" they skipped to the dining room and I followed. I'm pretty sure those two were the last down the stairs.. We don't have another one, do we? God, my life is confusing.

And this is normal . . . For us.


	4. Harris Havoc

Chapter 3: Harris Havoc

Tori's POV

"Mommy, look at what I got!" exclaimed my oldest son, Reed as he ran inside. I put my daughter Benita in her playpen and walked over to him.

"What is it?" I asked, kneeling down. He smiled brightly.

"I wrote a music piece for the piano and my music teacher gave me a gold star!" I giggled at his innocence.

"That's great, sweetie! Play it for me and Daddy when he gets home, okay?" He nodded.

"You bet!" He ran upstairs to his room, then Dante slowly walked inside. His head was bowed.

"Dante, honey, what's the matter?" He looked up and handed me a note from his kindergarten teacher.

"Failed the Popcorn Reading activity? Dante, what happened?"

"Th-th-there w-w-was a-a-a-a s-sss-s-substit-tute t-t-teacher, a-and sh-sh-she d-d-didn't... Kn-know I-I c-c-can't s-s-s-speak w-well," he managed. I frowned and lifted him, sitting on the couch.

"Slow your thoughts, Dante. Think about every word before you say it, it's part of your speech therapy." He sat there for a minute, thinking.

"I... It... Was... S-s-" I rubbed his shoulders.

"It was what, baby?"

"Scary," he admitted.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly and he buried his face into my neck, crying. My poor boy.

When Benita started to wail, I had to let him down. "Why don't you go upstairs, get a drink of water, maybe take a nap or play a few games? Daddy will be home soon, and I will start on dinner."

He sniffed. "O-o-okay.." I picked up my daughter and fed her, rocking her back to sleep.

My poor baby.

And unfortunately, this is normal . . . For us.


	5. Powell Problem

Chapter 4: Powell Problem

Nathan Jr's POV

I sat alone in my bedroom, writing in my secret notebook. You see, I have an indescribable passion for writing. My thoughts are all crumbled up into my brain, but once I take hold of a utensil, everything just comes out by itself. I could never really let anyone know that, though. I looked around my light blue walls with the dark blue pinstripes to get inspiration, but nothing came. I tried to look at my boring beige carpeting, but again, nothing came. I sighed, sliding my notebook under the cold pillow and lied down on the floor. I stared up at the ceiling, trying to get an idea. My mind was blank.

Giving up, I stood up and changed into a t-shirt and a pair of boxers, going out to get some dinner, then take it back to my room to eat alone. Like I usually do.

"Hey, Natie, how was school?" asked my mother, just noticing I existed. I scowled at her.

"I came home four hours ago. Four hours ago, I tried to tell you about my day. Three hours ago I asked if I could talk to you. Two hours ago, I begged for you to pay attention. One hour ago, I gave up." And with that, I took my plate down the hall to my cave and slammed the door shut, locking it.

She didn't even say goodnight to me that night.

But it's okay, it's normal . . . For me.

Shorter, I know, but hey, you guys got three chapters in one day! Yay for you! And who else feels bad for Nathan Jr? I do...


	6. Grounded Man

Chapter 6: Grounded Man

Hey guys, sorry for the long absence! My life has been about my sister for the past few days. She had her chorus concert the night I was supposed to write this chapter, but my mother made me attend. She had the solos in What a Wonderful World and Somewhere Over the Rainbow. I was so proud of her!

Moving on!

James' POV

I silently entered my seemingly empty home. Once the coast was clear, I was about to walk upstairs. I stopped when I heard humming coming from the kitchen. Hehehe, humming-coming.. Okay, I need to spend less time with the Shapiro's. Like, seriously, every time I visit that house my IQ drops at least ten points.

I walked into the kitchen to see my mother doing dishes, then walked back out. I don't feel like conversing with anyone right now, especially since I got in trouble. Bite me. Actually, don't bite me. Because if you do bite me, you will die a thousand painful deaths.

"James, I know you're home, come back downstairs!" Damn, so close. I groaned and shuffled down the steps.

"How much trouble did you get in, are you hurt, and is he hurt?" I shrugged.

"Detention for two weeks. No, not hurt. Gave him a black eye, bloody nose, and fractured wrist. That'll teach the little shit for pissing me off," I muttered.

"He doesn't even go to your school, how'd you get into that much trouble?" mom asked.

"He was visiting India, and I wasn't gonna have it. So, I beat him in the hallway. Can I go now?"

"No." I groaned.

"What more do you want?!" She gave me the evil eye and I gave it right back to her.

"Two weeks, James. Go." I grumbled a few choice words as I walked back upstairs. Two weeks of detention and I'm grounded for two weeks. Kill me now.


	7. Night Scare

Chapter 7: Night Scare

Mitchel's POV

I woke up to someone shaking my leg. "M-Mitchy?" I opened my eyes and glanced down, taking in the sight of my little sister, Alex.

"Hey, Alex. Everything okay?" She shook her head and sniffed. It was then I realized she was crying. I picked her up and set her in my lap, and she clung to me.

"What happened?" She sniffed.

"Bad dream... Y-you didn't love me anymore, then you hung me upside down an' I fell an' you laughed, an' then I kept cryin' but you didn't care, brother, you didn't care! You just kept on laughin' and I was stuck on the floor! You glued me to the floor," she sobbed. I rubbed her back.

"Alex, it was just a dream. I'd never do that to you. Wanna sleep in here for the rest of the night?" She nodded, and we crawled back into bed.

So sorry it's short. And late. Hopefully, next chapter will be better, as I HAVE AN IDEA FOR THE HARRIS' AND THE POWELL'S! FUCK YEAH! You Know, What Is The Point Of Writing Like This? **Random comment of the day**


	8. No Reason

Chapter 8: No Reason

Sup, guys? It's Guy with his boyfriend, Xavier! **Hello, people. -Creepy smile- **Aww, Xavier, don't scare them awaaaay! **Well, what else am I supposed to do?** I dunno.. Let me write, man!

And that was an interruption from my boyfriend. =D He's gonna help me write the chapter! Woo-hoo! Everybody say hi to Xavier in your reviews! =D

Andre's POV

I was lying down on the couch watching a movie when I heard a knock at the door. I got up, of course wondering who it could be, as it's nearly two o'clock in the morning.

"Hi, Uncle Andre," Nathan greeted as I opened the wooden door. I waved, looking at him confused.

"Um, hi. Why are you here?" He shrugged.

"Got any Belgian cocoa?" I laughed.

"Always have the Belgian cocoa! Want some?"

"Yes, please." After I made the cocoa, I gave him the drink.

"So, why you here?"

"No reason. Where's Aunt Tori?"

"Upstairs with Benita. Why?"

"No reason," he answered, going upstairs. Weird kid. Better call his momma.

But, there's no reason.


End file.
